


An Abundance of Clothes

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Stanford Era, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam moves in with his new girlfriend, Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd at all, and I wrote it like a year ago so it's not as good as it could be, sorry

“Jesus, Jess, how many clothes do you have?” Sam laughed, placing his last box on their bed. Scattered around the room, were multiple cardboard boxes all containing things from Sam’s last apartment. It was only the cheap student accommodation that came with his scholarship to Stanford, and was too claustrophobic to breathe in, so when his new girlfriend Jess had offered to let him move in, Sam jumped at the chance. It was only now that Sam realised how little stuff he had.

“I’ll make room,” Jess insisted, trying to shove some of the clothes in her closet to the right so she could fit a few of Sam’s clothes in. Eventually, the two of them managed to get Sam’s four pairs of jeans on hangers and in the wardrobe. 

“Just shove all your shirts in the drawers,” Jess smiled. “We’ll do a clear out one day, give my old clothes to the homeless shelter.”

“And even then, you’ll still have enough to clothe the entire campus,” Sam replied, starting to open the bag of t-shirts he brought with him.

“So, you don’t own many clothes?” Jess prompted, rummaging through Sam’s other boxes.

“We grew up on the road, never had the time, effort, or money to get new clothes,” Sam grunted as he wedged the shirts into the bottom drawer. “Plus clothes took up unnecessary space.”

“What’s more necessary than clothes,” Jess asked, gently taking a Star Wars boxset out of the box on the bed. She held it up questionably, but Sam shook it off, taking the DVDs off her and going into the next room to put next to the TV.

“According to my Dad, a lot of things,” Sam laughed bitterly as he wandered back into the bedroom. Jess had started organising everything, moving everything that went in the kitchen into one box, doing the same with the bathroom. It left Sam with two boxes that consisted of blankets and books.

“Seriously, the only DVD you have is Star Wars?” She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter. 

“It’s cinematic genius,” Sam shot back.

“Right, so when Luke kicks that guy over even though his foot is a mile away from his face, that’s cinematic genius?” Jess teases.

“Nerdy and cute, I could live with that,” Sam smiles, leaning down to kiss her. He pulled her tight to his body, almost possessively as they kissed, and eventually Jess had to pull away before she went dizzy.

“Hey Sam, you wanna sort those clothes out now?” Jess asked, a seductive smile still on her face. “We can christen the new mattress when we get back.” Sam had never moved so quick in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos <3  
> I'll get back to posting regularly again soon, I promise


End file.
